Black Moon Rises
by TheCatTheWall
Summary: What if the Cullens were not what they seemed? What if the world of vampires and werewolves are at war? Which side will you choose? Read and find out! Rated M for later chapters! FIRST FANFIC so be helpful not mean! Thank you!
1. Prologue

**_This is my first FanFic so be kind! Please and thank you!_**

_******I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**_

* * *

**Present day:**

I remember the day my best friend died in my hands.

I only had myself to blame.

I should have known those bloodsuckers could never be trusted, I should have seen it coming.

All Bella wanted to do was to die, so she could live for eternity with her disgusting dead husband. What she wasn't counting on was becoming pregnant with its demon child. My naive twit of a best friend thought it was a miracle, that it was destiny. She swore up and down that no child could be evil even as it sucked the very life out of her.

I can still hear her screams after all these years.

The screams that pulled me to her side in the makeshift hospital room at the Cullen's mansion. It was those screams that had me gripping her hand as that demon tried to chew its way out of her, I vaguely recall Edward telling me he had to rip open her stomach to get the baby out… in the next instance we were coated in Belles blood as it gushed out of her.

Edward handed Rosalie the baby and pushed her out of the room. He returned to the bedside muttering about getting the venom from the fridge down stairs. He told me to stay with Bella and that he would be back in a moment, but he never returned.

I had to feel her warmth slip out of her body and into the air around us.

I had to watch as the light from my friends eyes faded into nothingness.

I had to listen as her heart slowed to a stop.

Somewhere between my sobs I noticed the three venom filled syringes on the bedside table. I grabbed them and shot them into her chest but it was too late... she was gone.  
Moving on autopilot I ran from the room screaming for anyone, the Cullen's, my pack but the house was empty. Running outside I quickly phased.  
That's when I felt the heat lick up the back of my body as the mansion went up in flames taking Belles body with it…

Visions of ripping into a vampire's body filled my mind... that's when I noticed it was Leah and Seth taking one down. I ran full force to them.  
Alice…

Shouting at Leah to tell me what had happened, she explained that she and Seth had been waiting outside when the blonde leech ran from the house with the baby in hand. She had sent Seth to follow when moments later Edward flew past her, she wasn't sure what was going on but she had planned to find out giving chase to the bloodsuckers she caught up to Edward and Rose as they jumped in a car and sped off.

It was on her way back to the mansion that she caught Alice's scent and followed it, when Leah reached her she watched as Alice set off a trigger and the mansion went up in flames… she knew then what she had to do.

She and Seth ripped Alice to pieces…  
I left my pack to dispose of the body while I ran after Edward hoping to follow its scent...

the trail had led me to the docks but they were already gone...

I stayed in my wolf form for months mourning my love, it was my fault she was dead, my fault for not listening to Sam when he said we should have attacked. My fault for not ignoring the treaty and killing those damn Cullen's when I had the chance!

When one day Leah pops into my head telling me to get my and I quote "Stupid Pansy Ass home NOW!" That they might have found a way to find the Cullens.

I never ran so fast in my life.

When I arrived at my house I was greeted with an unfamiliar scent, two men stood beside my father. I didn't know who they were but I knew I could trust them. Their names were Lucian and Bastien Rusakovas, Brothers and century old werewolves. They told us how they have been tracking the ones we call the Cullen's, but had lost them somewhere in Ireland a little over four years ago. They told us the truth of what was going on in this world outside of our tribe, that vampires and werewolves have been at war. That the vampires have been slowly trying to enslave the human race and building up their armies.

They showed us that we are the same.

That shifters and Moon children both were put on this earth to rid it of its evil.  
So we began our training, they taught us to fight without shifting.

I didn't know that there were a hundred different ways to kill a vampire… that was ten years ago…

and its why we are standing in this valley tonight, staring into the red eyes of the enemy…

We will have our revenge...

* * *

**Special thank you to my beta The Tenderness 3.0 :-)**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Alrighty heads up Collin and Brady are twin brothers in my story!_**

**____********I do not own any of the Tw**_ilight__ characters_

* * *

**Location: Florence, Italy**

**Bastien Cheteau: A beautiful historic castle, with huge grounds that are surrounded by huge walls that circle the property and beautiful Italian garden with cypress and oak trees. It has three high watch towers with two wings opening on each side.**

**The castle has been completely restored and renovated, retaining many of its original features such as floors, walls and windows.**  
**The bedrooms take over the top two floors. The ground floor includes a kitchen, offices and two bathrooms. There is also a den painted a deep red with a circular couch that doubles as a room of operation with bulletin boards and weapons covering the walls.**  
**The Castle has extensive grounds and with high tech Security system.**

* * *

One year ago…

The pack was sitting around the kitchen table eating my birthday cake. When the front gate alarm began to blare throughout the mansion.

"SHES HOME!" Collin and Brady shouted in unison running towards the front door.

"Oh goody!" Paul quipped sarcastically Laughing, we stood up to follow the twins to the front door.

Lucian had called me requesting Leahs "special expertise". When you need something done in a stealthy way without being noticed. Whether it be requiring information or taking someone down, Leahs the woman to call. The assignment was only suppose to take two weeks.

That was four weeks ago.

Walking outside we watched Leah ride up the dirt driveway coming to a stop in front of us. She wore an all black leather jacket, pants, heel boots and a white t-shirt. Removing her helmet she shook out her hair and through her leg over the bike.

Smiling and laughing as the twins jumped into her arms. The twins have been in love with Leah ever since they first shifted looking up to her like their mother and in return Leah spoiled them rotten, buying them things they could blow up. Untangling herself from them she walked up the rest of the steps as the twins grabbed her bags from the back of her bike.

"Happy Birthday dumbass" Leah said walking into my arms.

"Nice to have you back, did you have fun with Lu? We were expecting you a couple of weeks ago."I said into her hair inhaling her scent.

We started this little affair a few years ago when she saved me from getting my head torn off when a bloodsucker caught me off guard. She said she owed me from the new born war years ago. Well one thing lead to another and the next thing we knew we were covered in sweat with tangled limbs and bed sheets. We never make romantic promises, we never say I love you, because promises can be broken, and hearts can be shattered. We fight, we screw, but between the screwing and fighting we have moments like this where we are content just being in each others arms.

"Yeah well i'm home now boss." She whispered. Stretching up to press her lips to mine.

"Ah come on guys, little brother over here! Isn't it punishment enough I have to super glue my headphones to my head whenever you come home!" Seth whined

We let go of each other rolling our eyes at Seth, she skipped up the rest of the stairs as we followed her back into the chateau. Walking into the circular red den everyone took their seats laughing and watching the twins fawn over Leah begging her to show them what she bought back with her.

"Alright alright calm down and close your eyes" she joked  
They had huge smiles on their face while they closed their eyes and held out their hands. Leah dug into her bag pulling out two blocks of C4.

"What the hell LEAH! We just rebuilt their room from the last time!" Sam shouted.

The twins eyes shot open looking at what was placed in their hands, jumping up and down like their mom just said they were going to Disneyland.

"Don't jump with that!" Jared screamed ducking behind the couch.

"What is wrong with you! Crazy ass bitch!" Paul shouted backing away slowly from the twins and towards the back door. Watching all of this I couldn't stop smiling as Leah just rolled her eyes.

"Calm down ladies its fine as long as there isn't a blasting cap the c4 is useless, Wait a second!" she said while digging back into her bag.

"AhHa Here we are!" She shouted

Tossing the caps to the twins who looked like they might have stopped breathing out of pure joy. They jumped back into her arms covering her face in kisses. My wolf came roaring to the surface. Nobodies lips are allowed touch her but mine...

"Alright that's enough!" my voice boomed. she gave me a knowing smile, then winked at me.

"I thought it was my birthday today…." I mumbled out.

Laughing, Leah walked up to our bulletin board where we have our collected data of all the vampires we have been searching for, reaching for the photo of Jane from the Volturi clan in Italy and moving it over to the deceased board.

The room fell silent….

"Where?" Paul asked.

"France"

"When?" Sam asked

"Four days ago"

"How?!" the twins shouted

"With RAVE…" she said to the twins  
Sometime ago the twins had a genius idea to create a weapon that could kill a high profile vampire from a safe distance. A gun whose bullets exploded right before impact, there hasn't been any real testing. The gun is completely unstable, the first few times they had tested the gun it would explode before the bullet ever left the barrel. In theory the bullet should have exploded before hitting the vampire and engulfing them in a blanket of fire. "Really, Awesome, Vampire, Eliminator?" or RAVE for short is what you get when two seventeen year olds get to name a weapon.

"What the hell do you mean "RAVE"! That gun is completely unstable Leah! You could have been killed!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Well I survived so calm the fuck down!" she yelled right back.

"I don't recall giving you permission to go off to kill one of the most deadly leeches out there!"

"Good thing I didn't need it! If you recall I was under Lucian's jurisdiction! So your say doesn't mean..."

"I'm your goddamn Alpha! You answer to me!" I growled out cutting her off.

Leans mouth snapped shut. The room was so silent except for the low growls coming from mine and Leah's bodies, shaking so hard that we were nothing but a blur. I walked up close and brought my face down to hers.

"You do not do anything that can risk your life without my permission, with or without being in my jurisdiction, do you understand?" I growled out.

She was silently killing me with her eyes. I didn't care, she's my beta, my friend , and my lover. If she thought risking her life alone without her pack for back up was going to fly she was sorely mistaken...

"Do you understand Leah? Or do I need to make it a command?"  
Without speaking Leah gave me a quick nod. I could tell she was pissed for being yelled at, but knowing her, she's glad I still kept my word to never Alpha command her.

Still livid I turned to walk out of the silent room. Stopping next to the twins,I put my hand out without looking waiting for them to place the C4 and blasting caps in.  
"Don't think your getting off easy, you knew she took the gun and didn't tell me... You can start your patrols now, and no explosives till I say you can! Got it?" I growled out at them.

Jumping up they ran outside as quickly as they could. Taking the C4 and caps I stormed out of the room slamming the door behind me...

* * *

**Special Thank you to T.T3.0! **

**Dont worry Imprints are coming soon... **

**Please REVIEW! Without reviews I wont improve!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry this update took so long! Writing is a lot harder than I thought! I have to give credit to those authors who push out a chapter a day! I couldn't do it!**

**This is an AU story based on the characters of Twilight (I own nothing). I ask that you have an open mind to this AU story. I have written this for my own pleasure so the characters will behave the way I best see fit! **

**Heads up a reviewer pointed out a good point that I was going to later explain in another chapter but ill just explain now…. so Brady and Collin for this story are 17 and they phased when they were 7 when their parents died! They act like children with leah because to them she is their mother and spoils them rotton, she looks after them and is protective of them as you will see in the up coming chapters. I wont get into more details because it will ruin the story! So Please Read, Review and Enjoy! Thank you!**

* * *

**Leahs POV**

Taking deep breaths I try to regain control of my anger as a hand grip my shoulder.

"Sam….. If you would like to keep your arm I strongly suggest you remove it… Now…" I growled out.

"Its ok Leah, you did well he'll get over it" He said while quickly removing his hand.

Snorting I walked back over to my bag. Quickly finding what I was looking for I turned to Seth to hand him my report.

"I need you to look into this company, find out everything you can and have it ready for me by morning."

"What is it?" He asked

"Tuir Inc. it's the building Jane was leaving when I killed her…"

With a short nod Seth took the paper work and set off to his computer. Seth is our tech man. He is able to change our identities, hack into standard computer systems, and he is pretty much a financial wizard making the right investments to keep our pockets full.

Paul, Jared and Sam took over the TV while Embry and Quil were in the kitchen, probably stuffing their faces with cake…

"Go talk to him Lee." Seth said

"Why the hell should I? I didn't do anything wrong, he's the one who acted like a child…"

"Cause he cares about you, we all do…. He's just scared… Now go I can't have you hovering behind me!" Seth said while putting his headphones on.

Rolling my eyes I unzipped my jacket and tossed it on the couch...

"Fine…"

Leaving the room quickly I headed up the stairs, taking two at a time. I could hear furniture crashing from behind our bedroom door. Slipping in the room I shut the door and watched as Jacob braced himself against the window. The rooms in this house are decorated in its original decor from the 1800s with dark mahogany furniture and red linens. Our bedroom was a mess, the curtains pulled off the windows, the dresser broken and laid in pieces...

"You know Bastien isn't going to be happy that you destroyed his dresser, the thing is probably older than he is…" I say casually. Walking to stand behind him

"Come to apologize?" he asked

"No"

"Then get out."

"No"

Turning around Jacob gripped my shoulders so tight it burned.

"Get out" he spat out.  
"I'm not leaving and I'm not sorry, stop acting like a child Jacob!"

"Me? Act like a child? I'm not you Leah running around trying to play the hero, you could have been killed! What were you thinking?" he said while losing his grip and bringing our foreheads together. The fight leaving both of us.

"I wasn't" I whispered back. Bringing my arms to rest on his hips.

"What?"

"I said I wasn't thinking Jake, I acted on instinct, you would have done the same…."

Taking a deep breath Jacob lifted his head to stare into my eyes. A familiar fire burned within his eyes as we silently watched each other. This fire warmed me causing me ache for him. Over the years I have grown to love the man standing in front of me, we know that if we speak the words aloud that it will make it real and if its real, it can be stolen.

"I can't lose you Lee..."

"I know... I can't lose you either…"

"You don't understand…" he said pulling away from me to go sit down on a chair.  
"Lee if I lost you I wouldn't survive… I need you with me to keep me sane, this craziness is only bearable because I have you to watch my back." He said motioning me to join him.

"Ahhhhh" I said walking between his legs  
Wrapping his arms around my waist he lifted up my shirt and placed light kisses across my stomach.  
throwing my head back I ran my hand through his hair moaning as he licked the sensitive skin below my belly button.

"I'm a mess without you." he said against my tender skin making my toes tingle.

" Oh god Jake... your not going to start crying are you?" I joked

"Shut up!" he laughed giving my hip a playful smack

"Are you done being a Vagina? Cause I need you in other ways." I said rubbing his shoulders.

"Vagina? Did you just call me, Jacob Ephraim Black... a pussy?" He playfully growled. standing up from his seat.

Backing up slowly I brought my hands up in surrender...

"Now Jake lets not get crazy…" I laughed kicking off my boots and pulling off my shirt.

"You called me a PUSSY! I can't have the pack thinking I've gone soft!" he stalked toward me with his sexy grin.

Pulling his own shirt over his head I watched as his muscle rippled across his chest.

"I didn't call you a pussy! I said Vagina… there's a difference!" I laughed while trying to run.

Moving lightning fast Jake grabbed me from behind slamming me into the bedpost. Gripping the back of my hair he pulled my head back as he brought his mouth down to mine, grinding his erection into my backside.

"Why are you running lee? Scared?" he said against my mouth.

My body was on fire as Jake ran his other hand down my neck to my breast giving one a squeeze and trailing it down further to my leather covered ass giving me a sharp slap. Moaning, I pushed my ass harder against him.

"Why in the world do you wear these pants?" he asked

"Because I know they drive you crazy…"

He wrapped his arm around my waist bringing us face to face and pressing both our bodies together.  
I couldn't help grinning while bringing my arms up and around his neck. as Jacob smiled, he grabbed my ass and squeezed with his large hands.  
Jacob ran his hands a little lower till just beneath my ass urging me to jump, and I did Wrapping my long legs around his waist crushing our lips together.  
Pushing us against the bedpost. Jacob pressed us even closer together...

**Jacob POV**

Leahs legs were squeezed tight around my waist,which allowed my hands to move up her body to her breast god how I missed those breast!  
We kissed each other with such passion it was intoxicating I never wanted it to stop!  
I wasn't sure how I had gone a month without kissing these lips.  
Leah dropped her legs to stand on the floor never breaking our kiss, flipping us so I was leaning against the edge of the bed Leah began to work at my pants freeing my dick...  
Leah broke our kiss but kept eye contact as she sank down on her knees in front of me grabbing my dick and slowly began to stroke me as she planted little kisses to the tip each time making me harder.  
She knew exactly what she was doing to me. Leah had a sexy smile on her face as she was teasing me.

Growling at her I thrust my hips wanting my dick inside of her filthy mouth, but she wasnt caving, I knew that she wanted me to beg for it.

"Goddamnit, Lee." I grunted as she only took in the tip of my swollen cock into her mouth. I couldn't even think straight it felt so good. Her tongue gently lick my dick with the lightest of touches. I stiffened even more.

"Jesus" I gasped and my vision went blurry, the only thing I cared about at this moment was her soft tongue and the magic wonder it was doing to my cock.

She dipped her head to lick the length of me. I threw my head back and howled.

"Nobody can save you now boss," she laughed taking me in her mouth. I grabbed a fist full of her hair and groaned in ecstasy as my other fist gripped the comforter. Sucking and rubbing, working her way a down my shaft until she took me in completely.

Leah didn't move but just left my dick in her mouth lightly sucking.

I waited for her to let me go, but she didn't and that only made me harder, if it were even fucking possible!

After a good thirty seconds I came hard inside her mouth as she finally let go.

"Jes-Jesus Chr-Christ, Lee." I was nearly in tears. Wiping my cum off of her mouth she hopped up and grinned. I moaned aloud while I was looking into her hazel eyes.

"Dont tell me that's all you got Alpha" she whispered into my ear and licked the skin there.

"You fucking bitch, " I slurred and she found that hilarious.

She knew the kind of effect she had on me. Leah knew she could make me go insane with just one touch.

She knew just as well as I did, she had me wrapped around her little finger.

Grabbing her roughly I picked her up and threw her on the bed quickly, kicking my pants off as she wiggled out of hers. I climbed up the length of her body covering her mouth with mine, I clawed at her breast, breaking our kiss I made my way down her neck sucking and biting.

"Jake I need you..." She panted.

lifting her hips I rubbed my cock against her swollen slick lips coating my dick with her cum, I thrusted hard into her tight pussy.

We froze as we adjusted to each others bodies. I started slowly pumping my hips as Lee met me each time with a thrust of her own.

Sitting back on my hunches I lifted Leah to sit on my lap never breaking our connection. With one hand wrapped in her hair and the other gripping her ass I thrust up harder and harder, I could feel Leah's walls tightening around my cock, I knew she was close as she started moaning louder and louder with each pump of my hips.

"Come baby, come on my dick, I want to feel you..." I whisper in her ear

throwing her head back Leah screamed as she came. I started pumping faster finding my release shortly after.

Falling forward I rolled us over so she could rest her head on my chest.

"God..." she said with a smile, breathlessly.

"The names Jake but you can call me god if you like…." I said chuckling.

She snorted "Shut up dumbass"

"Hey Lee?"

"Hmmm?" her eyes were closed.

"I really missed you…"

"I know…"

Pushing back her sweat covered hair I looked down at the goddess that laid in my arms...

"So are you going to tell me how you did it?" I asked

Groaning Leah rolled over to the night stand and pulled out a cigarette and ashtray.

**Leahs pov**

Lighting my cigarette I tossed my lighter back into the nightstand. Taking a drag I leaned back on Jacobs chest.

"About two weeks ago we had just finished tracking down the rogue werewolf to a remote section of the Ukraine, on our way back when Henry called informing Lu of massive activity in Montpellier, a city in the south of France a few hours away from here. Apparently large numbers of homeless women have gone missing." I paused as I took another drag

"So we went down to investigate without any success, one night we decided to divide up and take different sections of Montpellier, Lu took the north side, Henry took the west and eastside, and I took over the south side. Everything was silent as I scanned the alley's and main roads for the next two nights, when I came across a new building that had to be over 50 stories high it didn't show up on my GPS and it reeked of leeches.

Pulling over I went into the abandoned building down the street that was perfect for reconnaissance. I informed Lucian of my position but he told me to keep watch for any unusual activity and to report back if I needed back up."

Jacob started growling.

"I watched the building for five days with minimal activity. It looked to be some medical lab, people with white lab coats would come and leave all hours of the day. It finally happened on the fifth night I was about to pick up and take off when I caught a glimpse of blonde hair, I would have written her off if it wasn't for the sickly sweet smell being carried on the wind.

I jumped from roof to roof always making sure to stay down wind. She had on jeans and a t-shirt I wouldn't have known if it was her till I watched her as she dragged a homeless man into a dark alley."

Sitting up I reached over to put out my cigarette.

Over time we have realized that vampires love playing with their food, something about scaring the crap out of humans to get their blood pumping fast makes them taste better… our theory it's the adrenaline released into their bloodstream that gives the leeches some sort of high. It's best to kill a vampire either while they are feeding or right before but you're screwed if they just eat. They are faster, stronger, and meaner after feeding.

"I knew it was Jane as the man fell to the floor screaming in pain as she mentally burned him alive."

"You should have left and called Lu.." Jacob said

"I was going to I swear!" I said rolling over to look up at him Jake

"I was going to walk away, I was going to call Lu for back up, I really was…..But then I heard the poor man scream louder begging for his life, he was praying to god to save him jake, but god wasn't there... I knew it was stupid, but I had to try even if it meant taking my life, I had to save that man…I took out the gun I took from the twins. The boys wanted Henry's opinion on how to fix the trigger mechanism from exploding in your hand. He tinkered with it but never told me if he fixed it, just handed it back and told me to have the twins call him when I return it…"

"So what you're saying is three things could have happen, one, the gun could have exploded effectively blowing off your hand, two it works but she dodges and comes to kills you, or three it works and Jane is eliminated." Jake stated

"I loaded the gun with one bullet, Took aim and...fired! I was amazing Jake!" I said jumping up to sit on his lap

"Jane turned at the last second, a second to late I might add, and I watched as the bullet exploded and engulfed her entire body in flames! She died in a matter of seconds. I stood there just staring at the gun, back to the place Jane once stood, and back to the gun. To say I was in shock was an understatement…." I laughed

"Your amazing you know that?"

"Are you just realizing this now?" I said leaning down to kiss him.

Jake ran his hands up my thighs grabbing my hips as he flipped us over, kissing my neck and working his way down to my breast.

"I'm still mad at you, but you did good babe. I'm proud of you." he said before taking my nipple into his mouth and sucking hard.

"I must say I love it when your mad." I moaned as he released my nipple and started working his way down licking and kissing my stomach.

Jake's tongue found my clit and as I screamed out in pleasure all I could think was how good it was to be home...

* * *

**Special thank you to T_T_3.0!**

** kristen- I will be going into the history in a couple chapters! :-)**

**My first lemon please be honest in what you think! :-)**


End file.
